1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a small vehicle such as a motorcycle or a motor tricycle, and more particularly to a remote lock control apparatus for a small vehicle which allows starting of the engine in response to transmission of a normal ID code from a portable transmitter.
2. Description of Background Art
A remote lock control apparatus, such as for preventing burglary, has already been put into practical use in a four-wheeled vehicle. In response to transmission of a normal ID code from a portable transmitter, this remote lock control apparatus is capable of canceling a locking state of a locking mechanism for disabling the running of a vehicle and placing a main relay provided between an ignition circuit of an engine and a battery into an on state to allow starting of the engine. Also, there has been consideration given to applying a remote lock control apparatus, such as just described, to a small vehicle such as a motorcycle.
However, in a small vehicle such as a motorcycle, the capacity of a battery carried is comparatively small, and as compared with a four-wheeled vehicle, there is a high possibility that the battery power may be consumed and that the battery may be dead. In a conventional small vehicle not having a remote lock control apparatus, the engine can be started by means of a kick starting mechanism, even when the battery is dead. However, in a small vehicle having a remote lock control apparatus, when the battery is dead, it becomes impossible to start the engine and to unlock of the locking mechanism for disabling running of the vehicle.